Saint Seiya: La Furia de Ares
by Megaterio
Summary: Veinte años han pasado desde que Hades ha sido derrotado. Ares no quedó contento con la decisión de Zeus y decide castigar a la humanidad por su cuenta. Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu ya son santos dorados y junto con una nueva hornada de caballeros dorados saldrán a defender a Atena y a la humanidad de quien intente destruirlas.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada._**  
**_La historia se ubica 20 años despues de la derrota de Hades. Sólo el primer capitulo es dias despues de que Hades ha sido derrotado._**

* * *

**En algún lugar del Olimpo…**

Ares, el Dios de la guerra, se hallaba sentado en su trono, en su palacio real. Estaba muy enfadado, con la mirada fija en la puerta y en su mano derecha sostenía una copa de vino, tal era su fuerza y la rabia contenida que la hizo estallar. Los vidrios rotos y el líquido saltaron por todas partes. A Ares pareció no molestarlo; una figura femenina se acercó por detrás del sillón. Ares sintió su presencia y unas delgadas manos se cruzaron por su cuello, dándole unos masajes.

— ¿Qué le molesta a mi señor Ares?— se escuchó una voz femenina, detrás del sillón de Ares.

— Nuevamente Zeus se burló de mí— dijo Ares.

La mujer se colocó a la izquierda de la deidad, apoyándose en el apoyabrazos del enorme sillón.

— ¿Puedes contarme lo que sucedió en el Concilio, mi amado hermano?—dijo la mujer, alta y espigada, una cabellera negra amarrada en una cinta de oro que le llegaba hacia los codos.  
— Enio— dijo Ares moviéndose un poco para ver mejor a su hermana— Esta mañana Zeus convocó un concilio donde todos los dioses del Olimpo se reunieron, claro exceptuando Hades, derrotado por los santos de Atena hace tres días. Y me sorprendió haber visto en ese concilio a dicha diosa y ¡Poseidón! Atena pidió a Zeus perdonar a sus guerreros puesto que ellos se rebelaron contra los dioses. Así que el tema del día era: ¿Castigar o perdonar a los santos de Atena y a la humanidad por desafiar a los dioses? Poseidón solo se apareció para decir que no tenia nada personal con Atena y para él no deberían ser castigados y después de eso, desapareció. Todos emitieron su voto: Yo, Apolo, Hefesto y Hera votamos a favor que sean castigados. Artemisa, Afrodita, Dionisio, Demeter y el mismo Poseidón emitieron su juicio de perdonarlos. Los votos eran 4 en contras con 5 a favor. Y así es como Zeus, burlándose de nosotros, perdonó los santos de Atena y veo a dicha mujer irse con suficiencia. — dijo Ares levantándose de su sillón caminando en dirección a una mesilla de caoba donde agarró una jarra de vino y un vaso de cristal.

— Es la opinión de Zeus. Ares ¿Desde cuando haces caso a Zeus?- dijo Enio levantadose del apoyabrazos, caminó lentamente hasta colocarse frente a su hermano e hijo. Ares se llevó la copa a los labios, dando un sorbo en su bebida sin dejar de ver a Enio y luego sonríe a su hermana.

— Le voy a declarar la guerra. Atena sufrirá la ira de Ares. Si Zeus la perdonó de su rebelión, yo no la perdono: la atacaré.

— ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo?

—Atenea tiene diezmado sus santos, podría ir con mis legiones y la aplastaría fácilmente. Una guerra que dure solo segundos no es diversión para mi. Le daré ventaja, esperaré un tiempo para que consiga tener un buen numero de santos— dijo Ares colocando su vaso de cristal en la mesilla y colocó sus manos en los hombros de Enio. — Avisa a Fobos y a Deimos: diles que preparen sus respectivas legiones que en un tiempo prudencial, la atacaremos sorpresivamente.

Enio sonrió a Ares.  
— Así me gusta. Ya deseo oler la sangre de Atena. Yo estaré en tu lado cuando suceda la gran guerra. — dijo Enio mientras veía a Ares volver a servir su vino.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todos los derechos los tiene el señor Kurumada a excepcion de los personajes nuevos que aparecen aqui.

* * *

Seiya abrió los ojos y se quedó en su cama mirando el techo mientras la luz solar iluminaba la habitación. Seiya es el nuevo santo de oro de Sagitario, por lo tanto se encontraba en la novena casa del santuario. Se levantó y se dirige al baño donde se moja la cara y observa el espejo viejo, con líneas negras cruzando por todos lados de dicho objeto pero Seiya observó la cicatriz en el pecho, una línea vertical cruzaba su pecho, producto de la espada de Hades, lo cual lo dejó al borde la muerte hace ya veinte años. Recuerda que estuvo en un estado vegetativo, no podía hablar ni moverse pero si oír y ver. Se secó la cara y nuevamente se dirige a su habitación, abre el armario y ve la caja donde estaba guardada su armadura dorada, estuvo dudando si ponérsela ahora o después hasta que decidió hacerlo mas tarde. Se viste con su característico polo sin mangas de color rojo y su jean. Se dirige a una despensa pequeña, donde agarra una botella de jugo de naranja y un pan y decide dar un paso por todo el santuario.

Caminaba entre la árida tierra del Santuario mientras se llevaba a la boca el ultimo pedazo del pan, se giró y observa a los lejos las numerosas casas doradas, intercaladas en zigzag. Seiya se sienta en una columna derruida y ve el sol salir en el horizonte, inconscientemente se lleva una mano en el pecho. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo de aquello, escucho un bullicio y se gira donde ve un grupo de niños con sus ropas de entrenamiento dirigiéndose al coliseo. Seiya vuelve a sus pensamientos, vuelve a recordar todo lo que vivió hace veinte años.

Hades fue derrotado, si, no supo como logró salir de los Campos Eliseos. Sólo recuerda haber estado en una silla de ruedas, recuerda su hermana, Seika estar a su lado, Saori velándolo pero a la vez, se iba a algún lado pero lo que más recuerda es a Shaina. La santa de Ofiuco estaba a su lado, día y noche. Cuando ella aparecía en su habitación, lo cual solo podía verla por el rabillo del ojo, se quitaba la mascara y agarraba con firmeza sus manos, los sentía muy calidos. A Shaina la veía más, más que a Saori llamada también Atena, a la que juró defender. La mujer de cabellos verdes dormía en una silla junto a su cama, cada vez que amanecía le hablaba de cosas que ya no recuerda. Pasó un buen tiempo, en una noche, Atena hizo que Shaina se retirase de la habitación e intentó dormir, cerrando los ojos, segundos después una luz iluminó toda la estancia. Abrió los ojos y vio a una mujer de cabellos dorados colocando su mano sobre su pecho donde lo había herido Hades y el dolor desapareció y lo que supone, también la maldición.

— Tal vez Saori convenció a una deidad— se dijo mentalmente el santo que una vez fue Pegaso.

Después de eso tuvo que pasar por rehabilitación para poder caminar, ayudado por Seika y Shaina en un centro de rehabilitación en Grecia. Al año ya podía caminar pero aun seguía dependiendo de un bastón. Los momentos que Shaina lo ayudaba en esos momentos tal vez revivió esos antiguos sentimientos que sentía la mujer hacia él y también Seiya empezó a sentir algo por la mujer de cabellos verdes.

Absorto en sus pensamientos, una mano pasó por los cabellos castaño oscuro de Seiya lo cual se giró y era Shaina, con su máscara, vestida con un peto de metal con solo una hombrera en el lado izquierdo y un pantalón beige. Shaina de Ofiuco se sentó al lado de Seiya.

— Piensas mucho, Seiya— dijo Shaina, quitándose la mascara y colocando en su regazo. Seiya miró el rostro de Shaina y su corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte y con una mano apartó un mechón verde del rostro de la mujer.

— Sólo despejo la mente cada mañana, como suelo hacerlo. — Dijo Seiya mientras Shaina le dirige una sonrisa— Te amo, Shaina.

La Santa de Ofiuco acerca su rostro al de Seiya, juntando ambos labios, demostrando el amor que sienten uno con el otro.

Mientras en el otro lado del Santuario. En un campo amplio, donde se veían las mas variadas flores, de todos lo colores. En dicho lugar estaba un joven de unos diecinueve años, alto y esbelto, de cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros y ojos marrones. Se hallaba sentado en una roca, con un lienzo en sus muslos y con la mano derecha sujetaba dicho lienzo y con la izquierda, con un pincel, pintaba el paisaje de flores que veía. El muchacho es originario de Florencia, Italia. Llegó al santuario hace mucho tiempo donde logró ganarse la armadura dorada de Cáncer. En ese momento solo estaba vestido con su tradicional traje de entrenamiento.

— Hola, Leonardo—el aludido se giró y ve una mujer de estatura mediana, cabello azul vestido con un polo azul y dos hombreras de metal, un pantalón crema y unas botas de cuero. Como toda mujer que se une a las filas de Atena, tenia puesta una mascara.

— Buenos días, Alrisha— dijo Leonardo volviendo a su dibujo. Alrisha se acercó y observó el trabajo avanzado del santo de oro de cáncer.

— Cada vez me gustan más tus pinturas, Leonardo. Tienes un increíble talento.

— Te puedo regalar un cuadro, Alrisha— dijo Leonardo y Alrisha lo miró.

— No...

— No es molestia, Alrisha— dijo Leonardo sin dejarla hablar. Alrisha le sonrió pero como tenía su máscara, Leonardo no pudo ver. La mujer se sentó en otra roca y decidió observar como su compañero de armas dibujaba hasta que le preguntó.

— ¿Desde cuándo empezó tu amor por la pintura?— dijo la griega al servicio de Atena.

— Bueno…Desde que tenía unos nueve o diez años— dijo Leonardo deteniéndose— Recuerdo que desde pequeño tenia muchas pesadillas. Veía gente muerta por todos lados. Luego estando despierto, veía almas que caminaban sin rumbo por todo el templo. Le conté a mi maestro, lo cual lo único que hacia era calmarme, pero eso no se solucionaba. En un arranque de miedo, sin darme cuenta, me fui al inframundo. Una alma se acercaba hacia a mi; yo estaba muy aterrado pero el alma sin cuencas, con cabello largo blanco y dos puntos en la frente, muy parecidos a los de Kiki. Él me dijo que fue alguna vez un santo de oro. Al decir eso, me tranquilizó y después de varios intentos, me ayudó a regresar al mundo de los vivos.

— ¿Fuiste y volviste?

— Si— dijo Leonardo— luego de un tiempo, ya supe controlar mis poderes.

Alrisha miró a Leonardo mientras dibujaba en su lienzo.

— Debió ser terrible— dijo la mujer mientras Leonardo asentía con la cabeza. Alrisha agarró un geranio y se levantó— Nos vemos después, Leonardo— y se dio la media vuelta en dirección al santuario.

Kiki colocaba dos armaduras de plata en mal estado. Estaba en la primera casa del santuario, Aries. Kiki heredó la armadura dorada que una vez usó su maestro, Mu. Agarró un puñado de polvo estelar y empezó a reparar la armadura de plata correspondiente a la constelación de Grulla y luego a la armadura de Velas. Tardó dos horas en repararlas, las colocó en sus respectivas cajas y las llevó a la entrada del Templo, donde las coloca en el suelo y se cruza de brazos, esperando los dueños de las armaduras. La armadura dorada de Kiki resplandecía por el sol. Pensaba en su maestro Mu y el hecho de ser el ultimo lemuriano le daba algo de temor y presión, sabía las hazañas que hizo el maestro de su maestro, Shion cuando portaba la armadura de Aries porque Mu se lo contó alguna vez y luego el turno de su maestro que dio su vida para destruir el muro de los lamentos en el Inframundo. Temía no quedar a la altura de las circunstancias pero confiaba al menos las enseñanzas de su maestro.

Un hombre alto, con cabellera verde y una mujer con una mascara plateada subían las escalinatas. Kiki se acercó a ellos.

—Buenos días Algedi y Mitsuko— dijo Kiki bajando una escalinata— ya tengo listas sus armaduras.  
Los dos santos de Atena se inclinaron levemente como muestra de respeto al caballero dorado.

— Muchas gracias, caballero de Aries— dijo Mitsuko llevándose su armadura de plata de Grulla a la espalda al igual que su compañero, Algedi de Velas.

Kiki los vio irse y se dio la media vuelta, ingresando en su templo.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada._**

* * *

El sol del día está en su mayor resplandor mientras en el coliseo, varios caballeros de plata y bronce estaban sentados en las gradas de piedras. En la arena estaban dos guerreros con sus trajes de entrenamiento: uno era alto, de cabello castaño corto, un traje crema con una cinta marrón amarrada de forma vertical en su pecho llamado Evert caballero de plata de Lagarto de veintitrés años y el otro también es un caballero de plata bajo la constelación de Altar, alto de cabello negro y ojos grises. El caballero de Lagarto lanzó una patada lo cual el caballero de Altar bloqueó sin problemas.

— Venga, Evert— dijo Cástor de Altar de veinte años, poniéndose en guardia con una sonrisa de orgullo.

El hermano gemelo de Cástor, Polideuco se hallaba también en el coliseo, pero en la parte más alta, observando a su hermano con los brazos cruzados. Este es el nuevo santo de oro de Géminis.

Cástor y Polideuco llegaron al santuario a muy corta edad, los dos desde siempre han mostrado ser muy unidos, sus cosmos son tan igualados que la armadura de oro de Géminis pudo elegir a cualquiera de ellos dos. Polideuco fue elegido de portar la tercera armadura de la constelación del zodiaco pero eso no fue motivo para que su hermano cayese en la envidia y en el rencor. Al contrario se conformó con llevarse la armadura de Altar tras una intensa batalla con otro aspirante.

Cástor al fin logró vencer a su oponente en la batalla, Evert de Lagarto se levantó del suelo, cubierto de arena y moretones. Cástor le extendió la mano como señal de deportividad lo cual el caballero de Lagarto le devolvió el saludo. El santo de Altar se retiró del coliseo y al ver a su hermano en lo alto, se dirigió a él.

— Nada mal pero necesitas mas humildad, chico— dijo Polideuco muy serio, su hermano se puso al frente de él con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres que te rete?

Polideuco lo miro muy serio y luego con una sonrisa torcida aceptó. Los dos hermanos se alejaron del coliseo, donde dos sujetos se lanzaron en otra batalla.

En ese mismo lugar, un hombre de unos diecinueve años veía como Cástor derrotaba limpiamente al santo de Lagarto. De cabello hasta los hombros de color canela, lacio; una camiseta sin mangas verde y un pantalón del mismo color. Estaba de brazos cruzados sentado en una escalinata de piedra. Después de ver como el caballero de Altar se retiraba tras ganar la batalla, se levanta y sube por las escalinatas de piedra y se va por otro lado del santuario, no estaba seguro si regresarse a su templo o irse a un lugar donde entrenar tranquilo, tras caminar pensativo decidió hacer lo segundo así que se desvió de su camino, subió un terraplén y dio la vuelta del santuario, un lugar bastante tranquilo y sin mucha circulación, había columnas de estilo griego y el camino empedrado. No estaba solo, ahí al frente suyo estaba Shaina de Ofiuco, sentada en una columna derrumbada, colocándose el brazalete que le faltaba. Alzó la vista.

— Maestra Shaina de Ofiuco— dijo el hombre haciendo una leve inclinación.

— Nikos de Escorpio— dijo la mujer de cabellos verde levantándose y se va acercando al caballero dorado de Escorpio. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— Un lugar para entrenar.

Shaina de Oficuo entrenó a Nikos de Escorpio cuando el santo sólo contaba con dos años. Nunca pensó que al final terminaría encariñándose con el pequeño tal que lo considera como un hermano pequeño. Nikos, de nacionalidad griega, se terminó llevándose la armadura dorada de Escorpio tras vencer a dos aspirantes. Ese día llenó de orgullo a la santa de Ofiuco.

El santo de Escorpio se puso en guardia y su maestra dio un gran salto, ejecutando su mejor ataque, Nikos estuvo muy atento logrando bloquear y luego se gira y se detiene a centímetros del cuello de Shaina.

— ¿Por qué te detienes, Nikos?— dijo Shaina sorprendiendo al santo de Escorpio y sin esperarlo, se lleva un buen golpe.

— Olvida por un momento que soy tu maestra. Soy un enemigo de Atena a vencer.

El santo de Escorpio se levanta sin problemas y sin decir nada se mueve a la velocidad de la luz, Shaina no logra verlo bien y recibe dos pinchazos en ambos brazos. Cae de rodillas, limpiándose las heridas.

— Nada mal, Escorpio

— Aprendí de la mejor— dijo Nikos de Escorpio, sonriendo y extendiéndole la mano.

El sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte, Shiryu con su capa de viaje y un sombrero culí subía por las extensas escaleras del Santuario, al llegar al décimo templo vio al santo de Capricornio apoyado en una columna.

— ¿Haz tenido un buen viaje, Caballero de Libra?— exclamó Arthur, el caballero de oro de Capricornio, tenia pecas en la nariz y cabello castaño claro hasta el cuello, vestía su armadura dorada.

— No me puedo quejar— dijo Shiryu dirigiéndole la mirada— Ahora me falta informar mi llegada al patriarca y luego volveré a mi templo a descansar.

El santo de Capricornio asintió con la cabeza y Shiryu siguió con su camino. Arthur sacó una carta debajo de su armadura y lo volvió a releer, una sonrisa nostálgica pasó por su rostro, su amiga de la infancia que le escribía desde su Inglaterra natal. Arthur nació en un pueblo inglés, fue criado por su abuelo el único familiar vivo que tiene. Su mejor amiga llamada Ginebra se ofreció a cuidar a su abuelo, algo que está muy agradecido el santo de oro.

Shiryu, el actual caballero dorado de Libra llegó al fin al Palacio del Patriarca. Ingresó al amplio salón, se quitó su sombrero y se acercó un poco e hincó una rodilla al piso.

— He llegado, Gran Patriarca. El nuevo santo de bronce de Dragon acaba de recibir su armadura.

Shiryu estuvo en China entrenando a su alumno que no es otro que su mismo hijo, Shoryu, fruto de su relación con Shunrei. Hacía un año que el santo de Libra, junto con su esposa e hijo fueron a China, donde adiestró a su único hijo donde logró llevarse la armadura de bronce, la que portó su padre hace mucho.

— Muy bien, caballero de Oro de Libra. Te puedes retirar. — dijo el Gran Patriarca, sentado en su trono, con su casco de oro que le ocultaba parcialmente el rostro. Shiryu se levantó y con una leve inclinación se retiró del lugar.

El Gran Patriarca exhaló un suspiro del cansancio. A pesar de sus setenta y cinco años, aun estaba en buena forma. El Gran Patriarca fue un caballero de Atena, portó la armadura de plata de Altar por un buen tiempo; como no estaba contento con la administración del anterior; lo cual no sabia que era Saga que estaba detrás de eso; renunció a la orden de Atena, poco antes que los santos de bronce iniciasen la batalla de las Doce Casas. Fédor, que así se llamaba el hombre, se retiró al Tíbet, alejado de todos, poniendo su armadura a disposición.

Días después que Hades fue derrotado, la misma Atena lo encontró en el Tíbet. Le pidió que se fuese el Patriarca, para la reconstrucción del Santuario y entrenar a nuevos aprendices para las armaduras que quedaron sin dueño. Fédor, ex caballero de Altar, aceptó el pedido de Atena. Se enfundó la tunica y se colocó el casco de oro y empezó a reconstruir el Santuario, no lo dudó ni un segundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Un muchacho de catorce años se enrollaba unas telas en sus antebrazos. Se encontraba en su habitación, junto al ropero estaba su armadura de Plata de Cefeo. Ya hacia unos meses cuando se lo ganó y recuerda lo contento que se puso. Salió de su habitación y fue directo a la puerta de entrada cuando su madre le agarró de los hombros y lo hizo girar para verlo a la cara, mojó sus cabellos verdes y empezó a peinarlo.

— ¡Mamá! Iré a entrenar, no hay caso que me peines— dijo Shan, el muchacho alejaba su cabeza. June, la madre del muchacho, lo miró con dulzura.

— Ahora si estás listo— dijo June mientras Shun tomaba su te matutino, mirando la escena de su esposa, June ex amazona de bronce de Camaleón y su hijo, el flamante caballero de Plata de Cefeo

— Iré a ver a mis amigos— dijo Shan abriendo la puerta.

— No te olvides de tu emparedado— June le guardaba un emparedado en una bolsita y se lo daba a su hijo, que tenia los ojos de su madre pero el cabello, tan verde y de la misma forma de su padre. Shan agarró la bolsita y se coloca en su cinturón.

— Nos vemos después— dijo Shan despidiéndose de sus padres y empezó a correr rumbo al santuario. Sus amigos son pocos pero muy unidos, especialmente con Shoryu. El hijo de Shiryu y él crecieron juntos, tal así que se consideraban hermanos. Sus otros dos amigos son Kouki, que esa misma mañana iba ser su ultima prueba para llevarse la armadura de Bronce de Pegaso, la misma que portó el legendario caballero Seiya y el otro es un muchacho de Ucrania, Vlad. No se encontraba en Grecia desde hace un año, puesto que su maestro, Hyoga se lo había llevado a Siberia para completar su entrenamiento como candidato a la armadura de Bronce de Cisne.

Llegó a un terraplén, se trepó con audacia y empezó a caminar. En el camino se encontró con su amigo Shoryu.

— ¡Shoryu! ¿Hace cuando acabas de llegar?— dijo Shan, muy sorprendido. Shoryu se giró, el chico también contaba con catorce años y era la viva imagen de su padre, con la diferencia que su cabello le llegaba a los hombros.

— Ayer, cuando el sol apenas iba a ocultarse— dijo Shoryu abrazando a su amigo— ¿Sabes una cosa? Ya soy un caballero de Bronce de Dragón, hace casi una semana. Nos demoramos porque mi mamá quiso pasar unos días más en China.

— Me alegro por ti, Shoryu— dijo Shan, emocionado. — Hoy Kouki tiene una lucha con otro aspirante a la armadura de Bronce, ahí en el coliseo. Vayamos a animarlo— dijo Shan y junto con su amigo, emprendieron una carrera hacia el coliseo, donde Kouki pelearía contra otro para llevarse la armadura de Pegaso.

Llegaron al lugar, había un número considerable de gente, la mayoría eran tan jóvenes como ellos, que también tenia sus duelos para las otras armaduras. Shoryu empezó a buscar con la mirada de su amigo y señaló a Shan donde se encontraba Kouki. Estaba muy alejado de sus dos amigos, tenia cabello de color caoba rojizo, ojos marrones, un año menor que sus amigos y estaba sentado escuchando los consejos de su maestra, Marin de Águila.

— ¿Vlad aún no llega?— dijo Shoryu a Shan y éste negó con la cabeza.

Ahí, en lo alto se había formado un estrado donde el Patriarca estaba sentado en su sillon, al costado estaba nada menos que la caja que contenía la armadura de Pegaso y a lado de ella, había otras cajas. Kiki de Aries acompañaba al Patriarca, atrás del mismo. Su armadura de oro relucía bajo la luz del sol.

Shan estaba muy impresionado por la armadura del santo de Aries. Nunca había visto un caballero de oro portando su traje. Sólo Shoryu había visto a su padre con la armadura de Libra, así que no estaba tan impresionado como su amigo de la infancia.

Empezó la jornada, Kouki se dirigió a la arena, sin nervios y miró a su oponente, más alto que él pero de contextura delgada y también un año mayor que Kouki. Se oyó un sonido y el chico alto se dirigió con violencia a Kouki, que no pudo evadir y cayó a la arena. Marin confiaba en su alumno, no se inmutó cuando lo vio caer. Kouki se levantó y esquivó justo a tiempo un puñetazo. El chico alto iba hacia él con dando puños al aire y Kouki da un buen salto y le propina un codazo en la espalda, el chico se gira con un gesto de dolor. Kouki se coloca en una posición defensiva, el chico se vuelve a lanzarse y Kouki se va a un lado y no contaba que el muchacho rival rodase por el suelo y le metiese una zancadilla, Kouki cae al suelo y el muchacho le pone el pie en el abdomen y lo aplasta. Kouki siente perder aire pero no se rinde, acumula su cosmos en su mano izquierda y juntados sus cinco dedos de dicha mano, en un movimiento horizontal, le golpea la pantorrilla, haciendo que el chico caiga con un gran dolor. Kouki se levanta, masajeándose la barriga. El chico se levanta a duras penas y se lanza con el puño en alto, Kouki se da media vuelta y le da una patada voladora, el chico cae a la arena, inconsciente.

Cansado y algo adolorido, cae sentado en la arena, Marin estaba muy feliz bajo su máscara. El Patriarca se levantó de su sillón y Kouki se levanta a duras penas para dirigirse donde está el Patriarca. Kouki pasa una mano sobre la caja plateada, feliz y cansado, da una leve inclinación de respeto al Gran Patriarca, se lleva su armadura.

Shoryu y Shan aplaudían felices por su compañero.

Mientras en Siberia, Vlad, el aspirante a la armadura de Bronce de Cisne caminaba bajo el inclemente frio del lugar. Hyoga se detuvo al igual que su alumno. Vlad miró con atención a su maestro, santo dorado de Acuario. Vlad es originario de Ucrania, igual de rubio como su maestro.

— Esta es la ultima etapa de tu entrenamiento. Ahí en esa cueva, esta tu armadura pero el camino hay obstáculos que debes evitar. Si lo logras, habrás demostrado que eres digno de portar la armadura de bronce de Cisne. — Dijo Hyoga señalando la cueva, muy cerca donde estaban. Vlad, de catorce años, respiró profundamente pero luego se arrepiente de hacerlo puesto que sintió como sus pulmones se congelaban. Caminó con paso decidido, Hyoga se cruzó de brazos.

La cueva se veía muy oscura, Vlad puso los ojos como platos para intentar ver sin éxito la oscuridad, avanzó lentamente, con todos los sentidos al máximo para evitarse sorpresas. Corriente helada es lo que sentía además de humedad, luego ve una luz azul y se dirige hacia ella. Al llegar se queda en el umbral y ve un lugar amplio, el piso era agua congelada y el techo colgaban las estalactitas, se veía un hueco donde se filtraba la luz lo cual iluminaba la estancia de un color azul claro. Vlad se quedó boquiabierto de la belleza de la cueva congelado y algo cayó muy cerca de él, era una estalactita y dio un respingo hacia atrás, un centímetro más y era hombre muerto. Avanzó apresuradamente hacia el agua congelada. Avanzó unos diez pasos cuando su pie hundió un trozo de hielo congelado y cayó al agua. Sintió que el frío congeló sus huesos. Entró en pánico, dentro del agua, no encontraba el hueco de donde se cayó, sabiendo que en cuestión de minutos iba a terminar muerto, se calmó, con un puño acumuló su cosmos e hizo otro agujero lo suficiente grande, con agilidad y terriblemente congelado, logró salir. Tembloroso y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, avanzó a gatas hasta llegar al otro lado, donde se tiró a la tierra seca y jadeó. Contó hasta veinte y se levantó para continuar con su camino.

Llegó a otro lugar, solo había tierra húmeda y piedras puntiagudas. En una pared de hielo, estaba la armadura de Cisne. Avanzó lentamente; golpeó la pared con su puño y lo único que pasó fue hacerse daño. Agarró una piedra tan grande que no cabía en su palma, lo lanzó y lo único que logró fue un rasguño en la pared.

Se quedó mirando, pensativo hasta que extendió sus brazos a los costados, ladeó el brazo derecho luego el izquierdo y se paró en una pierna, luego lanzó puños al techo.

— ¡Polvo de diamantes!— gritó Vlad, resonando su voz por la cueva.

El ataque congelado hizo efecto, abrió una buena brecha en la pared. Contento volvió a ejecutar su ataque, reduciendo en añicos la pared de hielo. La caja donde estaba guarecida la armadura de Cisne, tembló y se abrió con una luz blanca y la armadura ensamblada se posó delante de Vlad, sorprendido y contento. Finalmente vistió la armadura de Bronce de Cisne.

Hyoga estaba sentado en un pedrusco, muy cerca de la cueva hasta que sintió un cosmos muy conocido, se levantó y se plata de frente a la cueva. Su alumno se aparece caminando, vistiendo la armadura de Cisne.

— Bien hecho, Vlad. Eres digno de portar la armadura de Bronce de Cisne y de proteger a nuestra Diosa Atena.— dijo Hyoga poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho.

— Es un honor portar la armadura que una vez lo portó, maestro. Y también es un honor proteger a Atena.

Hyoga le sonrió.

— Vayamos a tomar algo caliente. Debes estar calado hasta los huesos— dijo el caballero dorado de Acuario.


	5. Chapter 5

Ares miraba el santuario a lo lejos, parado en un peñasco de una montaña muy alta, con su túnica blanca ondeando al viento, su casco de oro, con penacho de plumas en la cabeza formando una línea lo tenia agarrado bajo el brazo. Ares torció una sonrisa de malicia y sus ojos negros irradiaban odio. No estaba solo, a su izquierda estaba su escolta Fobos, con su armadura escarlata: hombreras alargadas con una púa hacia abajo, botas hasta las rodillas y un casco corintio, rojo como la sangre, ese tipo de casco oculta la mayor parte del rostro, dejando al descubierto los ojos y una fina línea vertical muy cerca de la boca, sujetando bajo el brazo. Detrás de Fobos estaba sus guerreros o Makas, hincados con una rodilla al suelo los siete makas, con sus cascos que cubrían la cabeza bajo sus brazos derechos. Las armaduras de los Makas son bastantes parecidas a la de Fobos, pero con diferencias, ellos tenían dos púas en las hombreras, usaban una especie de mascara que cubría sus bocas y nariz, dando una sensación de mandíbulas cadavéricas. Todos ellos tenían sus ojos pinchados de sangre y se les veía con ganas de dar batalla.  
A la derecha de Ares estaba Deimos, mismo tipo de armadura de Fobos incluyendo el color escarlata y un casco corintio bajo el brazo. Detrás de Deimos estaba sus guerreros o Legionarios, los siete Legionarios de Deimos estaban hincados con una rodilla al suelo, mirando a su comandante Deimos con expectación. Las armaduras de ellos son blancas pero las hombreras son rojas sangre sin ninguna púa, bajo sus brazos estaban sus cascos de forma ovalada, con una delgada línea de metal que cubrían sus narices. A diferencias de los Makas de Fobos, no usan máscaras.

— A llegado el momento, soldados— exclamó Ares— No importa si los santos de Atena estén listos o no, igual vamos a masacrarlos.  
Fobos y Deimos sonrieron con maldad.

Elnath el caballero dorado de Tauro caminaba sobre un campo de flores, con su casco bajo el hombro, es un hombre alto y ancho de espaldas y una abundante barba, disfrutaba del lugar cuando sintió un cosmos hostil. Se giró y vio a un hombre caminando tranquilamente, con su armadura escarlata y un casco que sólo se podían ver los ojos: Era Fobos.  
— ¿Quién eres? Identifícate. — dijo Elnath de Tauro y Fobos se detuvo mirándolo expectante.  
— Yo soy Fobos, escolta de Ares. Tengo un mensaje de parte de mi Señor para Atena, caballero dorado.  
— Dígame el mensaje. Yo se lo daré al Patriarca. — Elnath se coloca su casco.  
— Prefiero hacerlo yo personalmente.  
— Nadie va a pasar el Santuario. No confío en nadie.

Fobos se quedó viéndolo y sonrió al ver que el caballero de Tauro se colocaba en posición defensiva.  
— Puedo sentirlo, vienes con otras intenciones. ¡Largo de aquí!  
— ¿Llamarás a tus amigos para matarme, caballero dorado?  
— Yo mismo puedo acabarte.  
— ¿Lo ponemos a prueba?— dijo Fobos extendiendo sus manos y juntó sus palmas y lanzó una corriente de energía roja hacia Elnath que se cubrió.  
— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Así ataca un escolta de Ares? ¡Gran Cuerno!

El ataque de Elnath en un poderoso haz de luz fue directo hacia Fobos, que se cubrió ambos brazos la cara pero no fue suficiente, lo hizo caer de espaldas haciendo rodar su casco. Fobos se levantó de un brinco, se arregló el cabello negro y clavó su mirada gélida al santo dorado de Tauro.

— Nada mal, santo dorado de Tauro— dijo Fobos y alzando una mano y luego la bajó violentamente formando una línea vertical roja que iba directo hacia el caballero de Atena lo cual esquivó y a la velocidad de la luz, dio un puñetazo directo al abdomen del escolta de Ares, Fobos estuvo atento logrando bloquear. E hizo explotar su cosmos, haciendo retroceder a Elnath.  
— Insisto ¿llamarás a tus colegas dorados? Tengo ganas de conocerlos. — exclamó Fobos, levantando un puño que se vio rodeado de una energía dorada.  
— Aún puedo vencerte— dijo Elnath y nuevamente extendió sus brazos— ¡Gran Cuerno!  
— ¡Puño del miedo!

Ambos ataques colisionaron y se formó un gran hueco en el suelo. Elnath volvió a la carga y fue a lanzarla otra tanda de puños y en una de esas, Fobos le da un golpe con la rodilla en el abdomen de Elnath. Cae al suelo y Fobos forma un puño energético y le da de lleno en la espalda de Elnath.

El santo dorado de Tauro rueda por el suelo, se levanta y escupe sangre, mira con furia a Fobos que caminaba lentamente. Alzó un dedo y un punto morado apareció y salió disparado, Elnath no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, la luz morada atravesó la sien. Quedó paralizado. Fobos avanzó hasta llegar junto al caballero.

— Ahora en estos momentos, estás teniendo pesadillas e imágenes de terror. — exclama Fobos y apoya una palma en el pecho de Elnath, con la mirada perdida y aterrada. Y el ataque de Fobos atraviesa el pecho de Elnath, mandándolo a volar por los aires hasta caer al suelo de un estruendo. Fobos se giró y caminó para recoger su casco. Lo recoge, y se coloca y siente alguien a sus espaldas, se gira y ve aun guerrero pelirrojo, con dos cuernos dorados en los hombros.

Kiki de Aries, sintió el cosmos de su compañero de armas luchar con otro y usando su teletransportación, se hallaba parado a los pies de su compañero caído. Miraba el rostro sin vida de Elnath de Tauro y volvió a mirar a Fobos.

— La cólera de Ares caerá sobre ustedes…en cualquier momento— y en un resplandor blanco, Fobos había desaparecido.

Kiki se quedó parado, viendo el lugar donde había desaparecido. Sin perder mas tiempo, sujeta el cuerpo inerte de Tauro y ambos se teletransportan al santuario.

o

La muerte del caballero dorado de Tauro se corrió por todo el Santuario. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado, sólo Kiki sabia un poco, sólo lo que le dijo el guerrero con la armadura roja. Los santos dorados se hallaban en el cementerio, todos con los cascos bajo el brazo, detrás de ellos estaban los santos de plata y después los caballeros de bronce. Todos le dieron el último adiós al compañero dorado de Tauro.

Poco a poco, los santos dorados llegaban al Salón del Patriarca, Kiki ya se encontraba ahí, ya horas antes informó al Patriarca lo sucedido. Llegaron Nikos de Escorpio, Leonardo de Cáncer, Polideuco de Géminis y el resto de Caballeros Dorados a excepción de Hyoga de Acuario, ya que aun estaba fuera del país. Todos los santos de oro, hincaron la rodilla al suelo y con sus cascos bajo el brazo. El Patriarca se sentó al trono.

— Ya muchos de ustedes ya lo saben; un intruso intentó colarse por el santuario lo cual nuestro compañero y amigo, Elnath Caballero de Oro de Tauro, dio su vida en defensa de Atena. Santos Oro de Atena, la paz y el bienestar de la humanidad están amenazadas. Estén atentos, alertas…porque dentro de poco, tendremos una nueva guerra.

Y al decir esas palabras, el cielo se tiño de rojo, despertando la alarma y la perplejidad de la población.


	6. Chapter 6

Un Maka de Ares se apareció detrás de una columna, muy cerca de la primera casa del Santuario. Sabía que la mayoría de los caballeros de Oro se habían retirado del Santuario. Era ahora o nunca de llegar al Palacio del Patriarca donde descansaba Atena.  
Corrió hacia las escaleras, con el corazón palpitante y llegó al umbral de la casa de Aries. Portaba su armadura escarlata y su máscara que sólo cubría la parte inferior de su rostro.

— No eres bienvenido aquí, soldado de Ares— una voz sonó por todo el templo de Aries.

— Soy Cidoimos, represento al espíritu de la Confusión. ¡Aparécete santo de Atena!  
Cidoimos miraba a todos lados sin ver al misterioso guerrero hasta que vio una luz dorado al fondo, y al acercarse, estaba el caballero dorado en posición de loto y con los ojos cerrados, flotando en el aire mediante su cosmos. Cidoimos se puso en posición defensiva.  
— Soy Zavijava, Santo Dorado de Virgo— Zavijava, un caballero de cabello rubio, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados— Guardián del Sexto Templo del Santuario. En cuanto a ti, puedes irte o quedarte para enviarte al otro mundo.  
— Tú sabes la respuesta, caballero de Atena— dijo el Maka, Zavijava que cuidaba el templo de Aries como un favor de parte de Kiki, que salió al campo de batalla. Él no era el único que estaba en el santuario, también se había quedado Seiya de Sagitario, protegiendo a Atena.  
— Luego no digas que no te advertí— Zavijava confiaba mucho en su potencial, no se movió de su sitio. Cidoimos levantó ambas manos y luego varios rayos morados salieron disparados en dirección a Zavijava  
— ¡Kahn!- y el ataque del Maka se desvaneció en el aire. Zavijava se puso de pie, Cidoimos se lanzó al ataque, Zavijava concentró energía en sus dos manos y en una poderosa descarga, pulverizó a su rival. El caballero de Virgo caminó lentamente hacia la entrada, aún con los ojos cerrados, veía mediante el cosmos, el cielo con una tonalidad roja.

Kiki de Aries no estaba muy lejos de ahí, caminaba sobre un terreno de tierra seca, se detuvo, sintiendo que alguien lo observaba, el pelirrojo caballero de Aries, se mantuvo en alerta, de espaldas hasta llegar a escuchar pasos. Era otro Maka, soldado de guerra de Fobos al servicio de Ares.

El Maka, con su armadura escarlata y la media máscara que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, apuntaba con una mano hacia Kiki, que estaba de espaldas. El rayo escarlata lanzado violentamente choca con una especie de pared invisible. Kiki se dio la vuelta, el muro de cristal lo protegió del ataque del Maka. Kiki luego retiró el muro de cristal y el Maka llamado Palioxis no se quedó tranquilo al ver que su ataque fallaba ante el Muro de Cristal de Kiki y volvió a acumular energía en sus manos y lanza hacia el santo de Aries que esquiva a la velocidad de la luz, hasta lograr encontrar un punto de vulnerabilidad: bajó la guardia solo por un segundo el maka lo cual el santo de Aries no dudó en atacar.

— ¡Revolución de polvo estelar!— Palioxis salió despedido hasta estrellarse contra un enorme roca, con su armadura destrozada pero aún vivo. Kiki avanza lentamente, Palioxis se pone de pie con dificultad.  
— ¡Esfera de rabia!— Palioxis levantó su mano y lanza potentes esferas rojas hacia su rival, Kiki las retiene ejecutando su muro de cristal y para su sorpresa, estalla y las esferas le dan de lleno.  
— Nada puede detener esto.— dijo Palioxis con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Tu muro no es nada ante las esferas. Ahora este es el fin del santo de Athena.  
—¡ Extinción de luz estelar!— Kiki se levanta y al mismo ejecuta la técnica que aprendió de su maestro Mu, sin dar oportunidad a su rival de volverlo a atacar.

Palioxis cayó muerto, ya con la armadura completamente destrozada. Kiki se giró y vio a un muchacho rubio, algo sorprendido además de notar que llevaba a la espalda la caja de Pandora. Reconoció la constelación de Cisne tallada en dicha caja.  
— Asi que eres el alumno de Hyoga— dijo Kiki, sonriéndole de forma amistosa lo cual Vlad mostró sus respetos ante el santo de Aries.  
— Si, señor. Mi maestro y yo acabamos de llegar. — Dijo Vlad mientras miraba el cielo tintado de rojo— Mi maestro se dirigió rápidamente a presentarse ante al Gran Patriarca. — y volviendo la mirada hacia el santo dorado— ¿Qué está pasando?  
— Llámame Kiki. Bien, a tu pregunta; Ares el dios de la Guerra ha mostrado sus hostilidades ante nuestra Diosa. Cada maka y legionario están atacando a la humanidad. Alístate, Cisne, ve a proteger a Atena— dijo Kiki y puso una mano en el hombro de Vlad— Busca a tus amigos y mantente cerca de ellos.— Kiki se fue caminando, dejando a Vlad atrás. Se sujetó bien la caja y fue corriendo, en busca de sus amigos y compañeros de armas.


	7. Chapter 7

Marin y Shaina estaban patrullando por los caminos del Santuario, hasta llegar a un patio, de columnas altas partidas por la mitad y el camino empedrado. Marin se sentó en una roca.  
— No es hora de tomar una siesta— dijo Shaina, con un pequeño tono de irritación. Marin no dijo nada y se volvió a levantar y avanzó unos pasos.  
— ¡Alto!— dijo Shaina parada en el lugar.  
— ¿Deseas tomar una siesta, Shaina?— dijo Marin con tono sarcástico pero luego se dio cuenta por que Shaina se detuvo, ella también lo sintió. No estaban solas.

Bajo las sombras aparecieron dos guerreros legionarios, que obedecían las órdenes de Deimos. Se aparecieron ante las amazonas, con sus armaduras blancas y hombreras escarlatas. Shaina y Marin se colocaron en posición defensiva.  
— No se queden parados ¡Venga!—exclamó Shaina. El legionario sonrió y se lanzó hacia Shaina, el otro legionario hizo lo mismo contra Marin. El legionario de Shaina daba puñetazos al aire mientra ella esquivaba.  
— ¡Garra del Trueno!— la mano de Shaina se elevó, mostrando sus uñas afiladas bajo un aura morada y hundió en el brazo del legionario, en afán de protegerse. Quedó muy sorprendido y luego sintió mucho dolor. Shaina se giró y le propinó una patada en la cara, lo cual el legionario salió disparado, tumbando una columna.  
— Maldita— el legionario se levantó bajo los escombros. Ya no tenía su casco y su armadura sucia de polvo y tierra mientras su brazo, goteaba sangre. Shaina corrió para darle otro golpe pero lo esquiva y recibe un codazo en la espalda. Tambaleando se gira a tiempo para esquivar varios rayos dorados que le caían por todos lados.

El legionario se detuvo y Shaina se paró en el lugar, con ambas manos en los costados, formando puños. El legionario se lanzó, acumulando todo su cosmos en su mano izquierda y cuando ya estaba muy cerca de Shaina de Ofiuco.  
— ¡Garra del Trueno!— Shaina, juntando sus dedos, hunde en el pecho del legionario. El legionario quedó con el puño en el aire, Shaina aún con sus cuatro dedos dentro del corazón del legionario, se acerca a su oído.  
— Esperaba más— y lo empuja hacia delante, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Se gira y ve a Marin mirando a su rival en el suelo, arrastrándose.  
— ¿Lo vas a dejar ir?— dijo Shaina y Marin vuelve a observar al legionario, muy herido y con claras intenciones de escapar.  
— Se ha rendido.  
— ¿Sabes que si estuvieras en su lugar, él te mataría?— Shaina no esperó a que la pelirroja le contestase y se acercó al legionario y le rompió el cuello.  
— Eso…era innecesario, Shaina— dijo Marin.  
— Bah…tonterías— dijo Shaina con tono irritado.  
— Tu compañera tiene razón— las dos amazonas se giraron y vieron a la mujer que habló. Parada en una columna, sonriéndole mientras su cabello negro ondeaba bajo el cielo rojo. Alta y espigada, extendió sus brazos y se vistió con su armadura: un peto rojo, botas plateadas hasta las rodillas, guanteletes escarlatas y una falda de metal bajo su pantalón morado. Líneas de sangre caían como lluvias sobre la columna donde se hallaba. Enio, la hermana de Ares, ha llegado al campo de batalla.

Saltó y cayó con gracia al suelo de piedras, manchadas de sangre. Marin se lanzó al ataque y Enio esquiva sin problemas. Enio cierra los ojos y los vuelve abrir, esta vez anegados en lágrimas de sangre y extiende un dedo y una luz se ilumina y después nada.

Shaina y Marin se quedaron mirando y luego cayeron al piso. Marin se quitó la mascara y empezó a vomitar sangre, Shaina empezó a tener hemorragia nasal.

Marin se levantó, débil y se aprestaba a atacar pero Enio, rápida como la luz, la golpeó en el vientre y la lanza contra con una columna, cayendo sin conciencia. Shaina se apresuró a atacar para evitar que siga dañando a su amiga.  
— ¡Garra del Trueno!— y Enio agarra la mano de Shaina al vuelo, tan rápido que a la mujer de cabellos verdes la tomó de sorpresa y sin esperar, le parte la mano. Shaina retrocede, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar.  
— Grita, muchacha, grita— dijo Enio mientras se acercaba a la mujer de cabellos esmeralda.— Jugaré un rato contigo y luego mataré a ambas.

Shaina, dolorida y miraba con rabia a Enio, sin saber como librarse de esta. Enio dio un chasquido con los dedos y la amazona de plata se vio bañada en sangre, lo cual esta vez gritó, puesto que hacían arder su piel. Cayó de rodillas y una rosa se clavó en el piso, como si fuese una flecha. Shaina supo quien había llegado y se desmayó del dolor.  
Enio alzó la mirada para ver quien llegaba a la batalla.

Un resplandor dorado, luego alguien caminaba lentamente, portando la armadura dorada de Piscis. Llevaba una máscara dorada, con dos líneas cayendo como lagrimas de color turquesa.  
— Ya suficiente dolor le has dado— dijo Alrisha de Piscis, caminando lentamente hasta colocarse a la altura donde estaba el cuerpo de Shaina. La levantó y la coloca en un sitio seguro.  
— ¿Un santo dorado?  
— Soy Alrisha de Piscis, dama dorada de Atena.  
— Será un placer matar a una dorada.— dijo Enio e hizo un chasquido con los dedos y Alrisha se vio sorprendida bañada de sangre y sintió su piel arder como si estuviese tocando brasas ardientes. Elevó su cosmos viéndose rodeada de un aura dorada, la sangre se secó. Apartó su cabello azul de su máscara dorada y lanzó varios rosas directos hacia los puntos sensibles de Enio. La rival de Piscis despareció para luego aparecerse a la espalda de la amazona dorada y ella se aparta de un salto. Enio sonríe con malicia y le apunta con un dedo donde se ilumina una luz roja y se apaga. Alrisha esta confundida y ve que la mujer baja la mano. Alrisha se aprestaba a atacar cuando empezó a escupir sangre en su máscara además de sentir punzadas de dolor en los costados de su tórax, cayendo de rodillas, exhalando fuerte.

— ¿Deseas otra dosis?— Enio volvió a levantar su mano y Alrisha se tuvo que quitar la máscara para no ahogarse con su propia sangre. Se levanta y no ve a Enio.  
— ¡No te escondas!  
— No me escondo— Enio aparece a su costado derecho y le propina un codazo en las costillas. Alrisha se tambalea, alejándose de Enio y se gira rápidamente.  
— ¡Rosas diabólicas!— rosas rojas van directamente a Enio, que las golpea con su mano.  
— Esperaba más de ese ataque tan débil. — dice Enio y Alrisha alza la mirada, sonríe a Enio y se vuelve a colocar la máscara, ocultando sus ojos azules y su rostro hermoso.  
— Vuelve hacer esa técnica— dijo Alrisha, quitándose el casco mientras el aire ondeaba su cabellera azul. Enio alza la mano y una luz se ilumina y se apaga. Nada sucedió.  
— Poco a poco, perderás los sentidos— dice Alrisha— ¡Rosas pirañas!— rosas negras viajan a la velocidad de la luz, Enio se cubre con ambas manos pero no puede evitarlas, provocando cortes en sus brazos, haciendo que sus guanteletes se destruyan.

Enio cae al suelo, Alrisha le muestra una rosa blanca y lanza dicha flor directo al corazón de Enio y ella hace un chasquido con sus dedos. Nuevamente es cubierta de sangre la amazona dorada y la flor entra al pecho de Enio.  
La rosa blanca se va tiñendo de rojo mientras Enio va cerrando los ojos.  
La amazona dorada cae de rodillas, sintiendo su piel arder y se pone de pie, dispuesta a ayudar a sus compañeras heridas.


	8. Chapter 8

Rodorio era un caos, dos makas han llegado al pueblo y están haciendo destrozos. La gente corre por sus vidas y otros demasiados heridos para ponerse a salvo.  
— Deberían dejar a la gente en paz— los makas se giraron y vieron a dos caballeros dorados caminando hacia ellos.  
— Mucha razón, Orestes— dijo Arthur de Capricornio mientras se colocaba su casco dorado— No tienen honor al atacar a gente indefensa.  
— Los famosos santos dorados de Atena— dijo un maka— Yo soy Alala de Guerra y mi compañero Proioxis de Embestida.

Arthur le dio la espalda para socorrer a la gente que aun no podían huir debido a sus heridas.  
— Yo me encargaré de ese— dijo Proioxis mirando al santo de oro que acompañaba al santo de capricornio.  
Orestes, caballero dorado de Leo, de nacionalidad griega y cabello castaño claro observó a su rival con sus ojos avellanas.  
— ¡Grito de guerra!— rayos de luz con de forma de flechas fueron directos a Orestes que los esquivó todas.  
— ¿Terminaste, Arthur?— dijo Orestes, formando un puño.  
— Aún no— dijo Arthur cargando a un niño herido llevándolo a un lugar seguro.  
— ¡Plasma relámpago!— Proioxis recibió de lleno el ataque del caballero de Leo, destrozando su armadura. Alala se lanzó para atacarlo de forma sorpresiva a Arthur de Capricornio.  
— ¡Sangre!— e hizo una grieta al suelo mientras el caballero de Capricornio daba un gran salto e hizo una gran voltereta para caer de pie. Levantó su brazo, colocándose a la altura del pecho.  
— ¡Excalibur!— Alala esquivó por los pelos, perdiendo un brazo.

Mientras tanto Orestes caminaba mientras su rival se levantaba por los constantes golpes del caballero dorado.  
— ¡Grito de guerra!— Orestes esquiva con facilidad.  
— ¡Relámpago de voltaje!— Proioxis salió por los aires, cayendo en una carretilla vacía, sin vida.  
— ¡Excalibur!— Arthur bajó el brazo mientras una línea dorada cortaba el camino, matando a Alala.

La gente salió de sus escondites y agradecieron a los caballeros dorados pero ellos no se quedaron mucho tiempo, siguieron su camino de largo.

ooo

Atena se hallaba en el patio de su templo, con el nike en su mano derecha y con los ojos cerrados, elevaba su cosmos, velando por la humanidad pero aun así no podía evitar que los makas y legionarios estén destruyendo todo a su paso.  
— Seiya— dijo Saori Atenea, con voz baja pero audible. Seiya de Sagitario se hallaba en el mismo lugar, a la espalda de la diosa, con una rodilla hincada y su casco bajo el brazo. — Seiya, ayuda a tus compañeros.  
— El Gran Patriarca me dijo que debo cuidarla de usted, señorita Saori— dijo Seiya— Yo estoy de acuerdo.  
Saori se giró para ver a Seiya, el caballero de sagitario levantó la mirada donde ve los ojos verdes de la diosa.  
— Dame una flecha tuya, Seiya— exclama la deidad y Seiya la mira con curiosidad y sorprendido. Se levanta y se lleva el brazo a la espalda donde una luz dorada se forma, apareciendo una flecha. Y se lo entrega a Atenea.

Atenea, con la flecha en su mano, con la punta hinca en su antebrazo donde sale una gota de sangre, bañando la punta de la flecha con la sangre de Atena. Seiya esta sorprendido.  
— ¿Qué hace?  
— Utilízalo sabiamente, Seiya de Sagitario— dice Saori extendiendo la flecha al santo de oro— Baja a la primera casa y apoya a Zavijava de Virgo.  
Seiya se quedó mirándola mientras guardaba la flecha, bendecida con la sangre de la diosa.  
— Cuando esté en problemas, subiré rápidamente a protegerla, Atena— dice Seiya, dándose la vuelta, abandonando la estancia.

ooo

Algedi de Vela cayó de rodillas, levantó la vista donde justo al frente suyo estaba parado un legionario de Deimos. El legionario torció una sonrisa y una luz resplandeció y Algedi, el santo de plata, cayó de espaldas, sin vida.  
— ¡No!— gritó Lyrae, caballero de plata de Flecha. Se levanta, mirando a su rival con rabia y se lanza al ataque, siendo repelido por el legionario. Damos, el nombre del legionario de Deimos, le agarra de la cabeza a Lyrae y lo entierra en el piso. El caballero de cabello color paja, se levanta a duras penas y Damos solo hace estallar su cosmos para mandarlo a volar.  
— Ruega para que no te mate, santo de Atena— dice Damos, caminando lentamente.  
— Los santos de Atena no rogamos nada— se escuchó una voz y el legionario voltea y ve al santo dorado de Cáncer, caminando mientras el aire ondea su capa blanca.  
— Salvado por la campana ¿eh?— dice el legionario mirando por el rabillo del ojo al santo de Flecha.

El legionario extendió ambos brazos y la tierra empezó a temblar, formando grietas y un aura perlada empezó a rodear al legionario Damos y una enorme esfera se dirige a Leonardo de Cáncer que esquiva tirando a un costado. Rueda, se levanta y corre hacia su rival, levantando el brazo.  
— Vayamos a otro lado ¡No me gusta este sitio!— dijo Leonardo, sonriéndole al Damos y apuntándole con un dedo— ¡Ondas Infernales!

Líneas azules rodearon al legionario que se cubrió la cara con sus brazos, al bajarlos ve el campo de tierra.  
— No ha funcionado tu truco, santo de oro— dijo Damos, burlándose pero Leonardo, aun con el brazo levantado, baja lentamente y señala algo. El legionario baja la vista y ve su propio cuerpo en el suelo y el pánico se apodera de él.  
— ¡Que ha pasado!— muy asustado— ¡No puedo estar muerto!— Leonardo abre un hoyo y lo manda por ahí, el alma de Damos.  
Damos rodó por el suelo y ve un lugar escalofriante para el legionario. Una montana, tierra de color púrpura y una línea de almas, que caminaban en fila, caían en un precipicio.  
— Bienvenidos a la Colina de Yomotsu— Leonardo aparece de pronto, a la espalda de Damos,  
— ¿Estamos en el Inframundo?  
— Ya lo has deducido, genio— Leonardo aplaude de forma sarcástica— Ahora tu próximo paso es unirte a esas almas— Leonardo tenia los ojos desenfocados y disfrutaba mucho del miedo y terror del legionario, a su muy pesar suyo.

Damos, el legionario se lanzó hacia el caballero dorado de Cáncer, hundiendo su mano en el pecho.  
— Te irás conmigo— Damos hundía mas su puño en el pecho del caballero, saliendo chorros de sangre.  
— No, ellos te llevarán al pozo— Todo era ilusión, Damos no había herido al caballero de Cáncer, era una sombra al que había tocado, el caballero dorado estaba al costado de él. Detrás de Leonardo, aparecieron almas, con sus rostros cadavéricos extendieron sus brazos putrefactos, rodearon a Damos y lo arrastraron hacia el pozo, cayendo juntos.  
Leonardo cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente y se fue de ahí.


	9. Chapter 9

Cicno, el hijo de Ares, es un legionario de Deimos luchaba codo a codo contra el caballero dorado de Escorpio.  
— ¡Estallido de fuego!— luces doradas salieron disparadas del suelo de tierra seca, Nikos de Escorpio esquivaba cada centella que salía. El lugar se veía devastado, solo tierra y rocas bajo el cielo rojo.  
Nikos fue a cubrirse detrás de una gran roca para coger aire. Su armadura estaba llena de polvo y ya no tenia su casco puesto. Sale de su escondite y ataca a Cicno.  
— ¡Aguja Escarlata!— Cicno se dobla de dolor, una línea de sangre brota de su brazo derecho, manchando de rojo su guantelete blanco. Cicno golpea con un puño en la tierra y produce ondas expansivas que hace que Escorpio dé un salto a la derecha. Rueda sobre el suelo y vuelve a usar su ataque de aguijón escarlata.  
— ¡No te daré uno por uno, chico! ¡Todas de una: Aguja Escarlata!— Cicno cae hacia atrás aullando de dolor. Nikos de Escorpio se acerca, cubierto de polvo, se quita el cabello de la frente, sastifecho de si mismo. Ve a Cicno con los ojos cerrados en un charco de sangre.

Sin previo aviso, Cicno se endereza agarrándole del cuello a Nikos, estrangulándolo.  
— Te voy a reventar tu garganta, maldito bicho.  
El rostro del caballero dorado de Escorpio se tornaba azul y apuñaló el corazón de Cicno. El legionario cayó de espaldas y Nikos inhaló fuertemente.  
— Aún no…— Cicno, a pesar que estaba sangrando, se levantó, miró a Escorpio y cayó nuevamente al suelo, esta vez sin vida.

Nikos de Escorpio se acerca lentamente al cuerpo de Cicno, el legionario de Deimos.  
Un cosmos poderoso, el dorado se giró tratando de ver quien se acercaba al lugar cuando sobre el terreno se abre y aparece Ares, muy alto y con su casco. Se veía muy molesto.  
— ¡Antares!— gritó Niko de Escorpio y luego fue al ataque contra el Dios de la Guerra— ¡Aguja Escarlata!  
El ataque de Nikos no hizo efecto a la deidad.  
— Interesante ataque, mortal— dijo fríamente Ares y para la sorpresa de Escorpio, avanzó— Pero pagarás por la muerte de mi hijo. Justo se me ocurre una idea— Ares sonrió de manera maléfica que Nikos tragó saliva.— ¡Trance!  
Nikos intentó esquivarla pero fue inútil, el ataque de Ares le tocó la frente y se quedó parado, con los ojos muy abiertos y una leve sombra rosa aparecieron bajo sus ojos. Una voz resonó en la cabeza del confundido Escorpio.  
— Busca a Atena…mátala

Nikos de Escorpio no podía controlar sus impulsos, caminaba sin querer en dirección al Santuario.

00

— ¡Apúrate, Shoryu!— gritó Kouki de Pegaso. Los dos jóvenes caballeros de bronce y el caballero de plata estaban sentados en una roca. Shan de Cefeo, el joven santo de plata, estaba lanzando unas piedras tan lejos como podía, Vlad de Cisne que al fin pudo encontrar a sus compañeros estaba echado en la tierra agreste, mirando al cielo rojo y Kouki de Pegaso, miraba impaciente una gran roca, detrás de ella estaba su amigo, Shoryu de Dragón.  
— Parece que alguien derramó jugo de fresa sobre el cielo— dijo Vlad.  
— ¡Demasiado jugo tomó Shoryu!— exclama Kouki.  
— ¡Ya casi termino!— Shoryu sale de la roca, visiblemente enfadado. — ¡Que poca paciencia tienes Kouki!— Kouki se levantó y se fue tras la gran roca sin escuchar la palabra de Shoryu.  
El santo de dragón se sienta en la piedra donde estuvo sentado su amigo Pegaso.  
— Esas bebidas no eran para bebérselas de un trago— dijo Shan alzando una ceja.  
— Hemos caminado mucho por lo cual me dio una sed de caballo— dijo Shoryu de Dragón.

Vlad se enderezó.  
— ¿Y si los makas o legionarios nos pillan aquí mismo?— objetó el ucraniano caballero de cisne.  
— No van a atacar a alguien haciendo el uno. ¡Que vergüenza!— dijo Shan y Kouki sale de la gran roca.  
— Ahora si…Sigamos nuestro camino— el caballero de Pegaso se acomoda su tiara y sus tres amigos se levantan y lo siguen.

Varios minutos después se detienen.  
— Alguien se acerca— dijo Kouki y Shan de Cefeo prepara sus cadenas. Delante de ellos, con su armadura blanca, se acercaba un legionario.  
— Vaya…Vaya ¿Qué vemos aquí? Niños con armaduras de Atena— se burló el legionario.  
— No vamos a permitir que te burles de nosotros, legionario de Deimos— dijo Shan— ¡Somos muy fuertes!

El legionario crujió los dedos. Kouki se volteó para ver a sus compañeros.  
— ¿Quién es el primero?  
— Yo— dijo Shan de Cefeo y sus tres amigos se colocaron a la espalda de él. El legionario arqueó una ceja.  
— ¡Cadena Nebular!— rápida como una ráfaga fue directa hacia el legionario que lo agarró con una mano.  
— ¿Qué vas a hacer chico?— dijo el legionario y tiró de ella siendo arrastrado Shan de Cefeo. Sus amigos no se quedaron parados.  
— ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!  
— ¡Dragón Ascendente!  
— ¡Polvo de Diamantes!

El legionario soltó la cadena de Shan y retuvo los ataques de los jóvenes caballeros de bronce con una mano. Ellos se vieron sorprendidos y el legionario los devolvió con su propio ataque.  
— ¡Ráfagas violentas!  
Kouki, Shoryu y Vlad cayeron de cabeza al suelo. Shan de Cefeo se volvió a levantarse.  
— La zapatilla de mi madre pega más que tú— dijo Shan con una sonrisa y agitó sus cadenas— ¡Cadena Nebular!  
El legionario saltó, dando una gran voltereta y a la altura de la cara de Shan le dio una patada que lo dejó sin conciencia.  
— ¡Shan!— gritaron sus amigos.  
— ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!— gritó Kouki pero el legionario no tuvo problemas para esquivarlo.  
— ¡Ráfagas de la ira!— y el ataque en forma de esferas de energía le dieron de lleno al santo de Pegaso, estrellándose en una roca y cayó como un muñeco de trapo.

Vlad y Shoryu se miraron entre si. Se armaron de valor, Vlad se adelantó.  
— ¡Polvo de diamantes!— el ataque de Vlad congeló un poco la armadura del legionario.  
— No me hizo mucho efecto, santo de bronce— se burló el legionario y levantó un dedo y Vlad se elevó por los aires y cayó violentamente.  
— No te voy a perdonar. Esto es por mis amigos— dijo Shoryu muy molesto— ¡Dragón Ascendente!  
El legionario golpeó en la barriga del joven santo de bronce, que cayó de rodillas, agarrándose el vientre. Alzó la mirada y ve al legionario con la mano alzada. Cierra los ojos esperando el golpe. Un sonido de algo que choca y un cosmos muy conocido para él.

Abre los ojos y ve un escudo dorado que se interpuso entre su atacante y él.  
— ¿¡Qué diablos!?— dijo el legionario alejándose del escudo dorado.  
— No uses ese lenguaje delante de mi hijo. — dijo Shiryu de Libra, que estaba a la espalda de Shoryu caminando lentamente.  
— ¡Papá!  
— Atiende a tus compañeros, Shoryu. Yo me encargo de él. — Libra ya había avanzado lo suficiente para recoger su escudo. Shoryu se levantó y se dirige a Shan.  
— Al fin un rival de peso. Esos eran muy débiles para un legionario al servicio de Ares.  
— No te conviene despreciar a los jóvenes santos de bronce y de plata. Tienen mas corazón que tú.  
— ¡Morirás santo de Libra! ¡Ráfaga de Ira!

Shiryu logró esquivar el ataque.  
— ¡Dragón Ascendente!— y lo hace tan rápido que el legionario no lo ve. El legionario cae al suelo, con la armadura rajada y sin hombreras.  
— ¡Ráfaga de ira!— el ataque no surte efecto.  
— Eso ya lo he visto. No funciona por segunda vez ¡Cien dragones de Rozan!— exclama el caballero dorado de Libra y el legionario es lanzado hacia atrás, destruyendo por completo su armadura blanca y finalmente cae al suelo muerto.  
Shiryu se gira para ver a su hijo, que logró juntar a Kouki, Vlad y Shan.  
— Eso fue fantástico, papá— dijo Shoryu mirando a su padre.  
— ¿Cómo estas?  
— No fue nada papá, estoy bien. ¿Me podrías enseñar esa ultima técnica?— dijo Shoryu de Dragón. Shiryu sonrió a su hijo.  
— Todo a su debido tiempo, hijo. Ten paciencia. ¿Cómo están ellos?  
— Se podrán bien. Shan necesita hielo. Papá ¿crees que podamos vencer a ellos? ¿Deberíamos apartarnos y sentarnos a ver como pelean los demás?

Shiryu colocó sus manos en los hombros de su primogénito.  
— No, Shoryu. ¿Recuerdas que te conté cuando portaba la armadura que tienes puesta?— dijo Shiryu y su hijo asintió— Cuando tenia tu edad, vencí a varios guerreros mas fuertes incluso luché contra el mismo Hades. Ustedes pueden hacerlo, por algo sus armaduras los han elegido. Sólo tengan fé en si mismos.  
Shiryu abrazó a su hijo.  
— Los acompañare hasta que se recuperen. De ahí…sigan su propio camino— exclamó Shiryu y Shoryu asintió.  
— Gracias, papá.


	10. Chapter 10

Shun de Andrómeda estaba parado sobre un peñasco, mirando al horizonte rojizo. Estaba muy preocupado por su hijo. Shan de Cefeo había salido y no le dio tiempo para acompañarlo, ahora no sabe nada él. Su esposa, June también preocupada decidió vestirse de nuevo como amazona de Camaleón. Ahora se había separado para buscarlo, al menos verlo vivo.  
"No te preocupes, él es fuerte además es caballero de plata" pensaba Shun se giró y vio a dos guerreros caminando hacia él, uno tenia la armadura blanca, perteneciente a la legión de Deimos y el otro con armadura escarlata, maka al servicio de Fobos.

No se veían muy felices.  
— Mira, Anteros. Un santo de Atenea— dijo el legionario, ambos guerreros no llevaban casco, mostraron sus cabelleras negras.  
— Hemos sufrido numerosas bajas. ¡Vamos a exterminarlo, Nicledis!— dijo Anteros, el maka comandado por Fobos.  
Shun se pone en posición de ataque. Anteros se lanza al ataque y Shun le golpea con su cadena y el legionario toma carrera, Shun rueda por el suelo hacia la izquierda, alejándose del precipicio.  
— ¡Cadena Nebular!  
— ¡Estampida!— el ataque del legionario choca con la de Andrómeda. Shun retrocede y entre la neblina aparece Anteros y le golpea en el vientre. Cae de rodillas y recibe una patada de Nicledis, el legionario.  
— No hay honor atacar dos contra uno— una voz glacial hizo que los soldados de Ares se girasen y viesen al caballero del Fénix sentado en una roca, mirándolos con una sonrisa desafiante.  
— Hermano— musitó Shun, levantándose.  
— Yo me ocupo de ese— señaló Ikki a Anteros.  
— ¡Llamas de guerra!— Anteros levantó los brazos y llamas de fuego se lanzaron contra Ikki de Fénix que lo esquiva de un salto.  
Shun elevó su cosmos y agitó sus cadenas, envolviéndolo en una espiral.  
Nicledis extendió dos dedos y salieron luces en forma de rayos que se dirigían al santo de Andrómeda, saliendo desviados gracias a la defensa giratoria de Shun.  
— Aún estas a tiempo de rendirte— dijo Shun en medio de las cadenas giratorias.

Mientras tanto Ikki de Fénix va esquivando los ataques de Anteros el maka.  
— ¡Fuego de Guerra!— Anteros giró un brazo y una llama en forma de látigo salió disparado, Ikki se cubre con ambos brazos y el ataque lo hace lanzar de espaldas.  
— Buen truco— dice Ikki mientras baja los brazos— Veamos como te las arreglas con esta ¡Alas ardientes del Fenix!  
— ¡Fuego de Guerra!  
Ambos ataques chocan pero la de Ikki logra superarlo, destruyendo la armadura superior del maka, cayendo al suelo. Ikki de Fénix se va acercándose lentamente hacia el rival y se coloca a su altura.  
— Ilusión Diabólica—un rayo pasa sobre la cabeza de Anteros abriendo los ojos como platos hasta que parpadea. Ve a Ikki a su costado y da un gran salto.  
— Tu truco no me ha hecho efecto. — y atraviesa el pecho de Ikki con su brazo y se ríe pero luego se da cuenta que está sangrando. Vuelve a parpadear y ve que se ha atravesado a si mismo el pecho. Era una ilusión de Fénix. Ikki lo ve y le da un golpe con la rodilla en el vientre de Anteros, cayendo de rodillas. Vuelve a mirar con odio a Ikki de Fénix y cae muerto.

En ese mismo momento, Shun aun seguía en el modo defensivo, tanteando al rival que se negó a rendirse.  
—Estampida— el legionario se lanza al ataque y Shun encuentra el punto débil y agita sus cadenas y empiezan a envolver al legionario, como si fuese una trampa.  
Cae al suelo, rodeado de la cadena de Shun.  
— No voy a abandonar a Ares, si es lo que me estas pidiendo— dijo el legionario, atrapado en la cadena de Shun, mientras su armadura se hacia trizas.  
— Lo siento— dijo Shun y empezó a aprisionar las cadenas contra el cuerpo de Nicledis hasta expirar.

Shun se gira para ver a su hermano, de espaldas hacia él.  
— Hermano…  
— Yo mismo buscaré a Ares…y lo derrotaré— Ikki dio un salto y desapareció de la vista de Shun.

El caballero de bronce de Andrómeda dio un suspiro y siguió su camino.

00

Mientras tanto en el Santuario, Zavijava se hallaba en posición de loto en la casa de Aries. Seiya estaba a su costado, sentado con la espalda en la columna. Vio que Zavijava se levantaba y caminaba hacia la entrada. Seiya lo imitó.  
— ¿Qué sucede Zavijava?  
— ¿Ves que alguien se acerca?— dijo el caballero dorado de Virgo moviendo su cabeza donde estaba Seiya.  
— Alguien viene— y Seiya se pone en posición defensiva— y es un maka que intentará colarse aquí.  
— Efectivamente— dijo Zavijava dándose la media vuelta, entrando al templo causando la perplejidad de Seiya.  
— ¿Adonde vas, Zavijava?  
— A seguir meditando, caballero de Sagitario— dijo el santo de oro de Virgo de espaldas a Seiya— Confío que no tendrás problemas en "convencerlo"— Zavijava entró al templo. Seiya lo miró y bajó las escaleras.  
— Apártate, santo de Atenea— dijo Homados el maka.  
— No voy a permitir que hagas daño a Atenea. Yo la protegeré con mi vida— dijo Seiya  
— ¡Rabia Desatada!— esferas de cosmos iban directos hacia Seiya, que los esquivaba y se eleva por los aires.  
— ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!— Homados recibe el ataque cayendo de espaldas mientras Seiya daba una vuelta en el aire, cayendo de pie. Homados se levanta, toca ambas manos al suelo y onas expansivas en el piso de piedras del santuario se agitan, saltando todo por los aires. Seiya pisa con fuerza en el suelo mientras todo salta a su alrededor. El movimiento era tan fuerte que no pudo más y saltó también por los aires. Homados ve al caballero de sagitario caer de cabeza.

Homados se junta de brazos, listo para atacar de nuevo. Seiya se levanta, se pasa una mano sobre la cara.  
— Aún no he usado toda mi fuerza— dijo Seiya mientras elevaba su cosmos— ¡Cometa de Pegaso!— Homados intentó detenerla pero la fuerza del cosmos del ataque de Seiya lo hicieron ceder. Cayó al suelo, con la armadura hecha añicos y sin vida.  
Seiya se sienta en la escalinata, donde larga un suspiro. Varios minutos después siente un cosmos conocido, se levanta y ve a Nikos de Escorpio, caminando lentamente y como un autómata.  
— ¿Sabes si los makas y legionarios han sido diezmados?— dijo Seiya cuando Nikos avanzó a su misma altura pero no le hizo caso y siguió subiendo las escaleras.  
— ¿Qué te pasa Nikos?— Seiya empezó a tener mala espina.

El caballero dorado de Escorpio entra al templo de Aries, mientras Seiya sube las escalinatas.  
— ¿Qué te trae Nikos de Escorpio?— dijo Zavijava en posición de loto.  
Nikos de Escorpio no contestó y siguió su camino pero Zavijava no lo dejó avanzar.  
— Lo siento, no vas avanzar más. — dijo Zavijava de Virgo mientras Seiya entraba al templo.  
— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?— dijo Seiya mientras Zavijava se ponía de pie y tocó el hombro de Nikos de Escorpio, que estaba de espalda.  
— Algo te controla, compañero. Lo que sea que te han hecho, no lo vas a cumplir.

Nikos de Escorpio se giró y miró a sus compañeros con la mirada perdida y levantó una mano.  
— Me encantaría que lo intentaras— dijo Zavijava y Seiya se coloca en posición defensiva.  
— ¡Aguja Escarlata!— grita Nikos y el caballero dorado de Virgo se tele transporta a su costado y le golpea en el vientre.  
— ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!— Nikos levanta su mirada pero fue muy tarde; recibe de lleno el ataque de Seiya, cayendo de espaldas.  
Seiya corre donde Nikos, le agarra del cuello y extiende el puño y ve que el caballero de Escorpio parpadea muchas veces.  
— ¡Eh…espera, espera!— dijo Nikos de Escorpio al ver que Seiya iba a darle un puñetazo y apartándose del caballero de Sagitario.  
— ¿Qué te pasó, Nikos?— dijo el santo de Virgo.  
— Ares me hizo una cosa rara. Me manipuló de alguna forma.  
— Necesitabas una "sacudida" Nikos. Ya lo sabia cuando apenas entraste aquí— dijo Zavijava, con los ojos cerrados y colocándose nuevamente en posición de loto.

— Hubiera preferido un manotazo— exclama Nikos mientras se sobaba la cabeza.  
— Disculpa por eso. — dijo Seiya.  
Nikos agitó la mano dando entender que no pasaba nada. Seiya caminó a la entrada. Nikos se levanta y se va al fondo del templo de Aries.


	11. Chapter 11

— Ese legionario si que nos ha pegado duro— dijo Shan de Cefeo mientras caminaba con sus compañeros.  
— Pasemos pagina, muchachos. La próxima no vamos a caer tan rápido— dijo Kouki de Pegaso, era el que iba a la cabeza del grupo.  
— Legionario detectado— musitó Vlad. Al frente de ellos estaba el último legionario de Deimos, dejando caer al suelo a un santo de bronce.  
— Es el caballero de Brújula— dijo Shoryu y sus amigos se colocaron en posición de ataque.

El legionario avanzó un paso y se detuvo, mirando a los jóvenes caballeros con un gesto burlón. Shan de Cefeo aumentó su cosmos.  
— Esta vez lucharemos juntos— exclama Shoryu de Dragón.  
— ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!  
— ¡Dragón Ascendente!  
— ¡Polvo de Diamantes!  
El legionario esquivó los ataques y fue hacia los muchachos. Shoryu dio un gran salto para evitar ser golpeado y Kouki.  
— ¡Hasta el infinito!— gritó Shan, aumentando su cosmos. Vlad de Cisne fue golpeado en la espalda por el legionario.  
Giró y vio a Shan de pie, serio y las cadenas en el suelo. Sonrió con malicia y avanzó hacia donde estaba el caballero de plata de Cefeo. Pisa la cadena y súbitamente, como si estuviesen llenas de vida, las cadenas se agitaron y se enrollaron sobre el legionario. Una poderosa descargar lo hizo lanzar hacia los aires, cayendo de cabeza.  
— ¡Vamos!— arengó Kouki.  
Shan agitó de nuevo las cadenas.  
— ¡Tormenta Nebular!— gritó el caballero de plata de Cefeo y el legionario cayó de espaldas, con su armadura blanca destrozada. Se puso de pie y para su sorpresa, tenia los pies congelados. Vlad lo había congelado sin darse cuenta.  
— ¡Dragón Ascendente!  
— ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!  
— ¡Cadena Nebular!  
— ¡Rayo de Aurora!  
El legionario cayó de espaldas, totalmente derrotado.  
— Lo logramos— dijo Kouki.  
— Después celebramos. Aun no hemos terminado— dijo Shoryu y sus compañeros asintieron y reanudaron su camino.

000

— Estamos perdiendo la guerra, señor— dijo el maka llamado Meleagro. El maka y Fobos se hallaban en el coliseo del Santuario. Fobos se hallaba de espaldas de su único guerrero, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados. Meleagro tenía la rodilla hincada en el suelo y con el casco bajo el brazo.  
— ¡Nunca digas eso, soldado!— gritó Fobos y el maka se estremeció. Sentir el cosmos del último legionario lo hizo ponerse de mal humor. Si el estaba así, no quería imaginarse como estaba Deimos.

Alguien se acercó donde estaban. Meleagro se giró y vio a un caballero de Atenea, parado en una escalinata.  
— No son bienvenidos aquí— dijo Cástor de Altar, bajando las escalinatas hasta llegar a la arena del coliseo. El maka se levantó y se coloca su casco.  
— Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer— susurró Fobos de espaldas.

Meleagro golpea la tierra con ambos puños y se forma ondas verticales que van directos hacia el santo de plata, lo cual los esquiva de un salto.  
Cástor golpea a Meleagro con ondas de cosmos que salen de sus manos. Meleagro cae al suelo, por los golpes que recibe de su rival. Cástor de Altar esta rebosante de confianza. La armadura plateada del caballero de Atenea se reflejaba el cielo rojo, Meleagro se levanta y ya tiene al santo de plata tan cerca de él, que recibe un golpe el e vientre.  
Fobos se gira para ver al caballero de plata, sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro. Cástor de Altar lo mira de forma desafiante. Fobos alza la vista hacia las escalinatas.  
— Veo que han llegado tus amigos…a la fiesta— dijo Fobos, muy serio. Cástor mira de reojo los recién llegados y resultan ser Leonardo de Cáncer y su hermano gemelo, Polideuco de Géminis.  
— Yo me ocupo de él, hermano— dijo Cástor volviendo la vista hacia Fobos. Meleagro se levanta del suelo, muy herido y Cástor extiende la mano y lo fulmina. Fobos no se quedó sorprendido.  
— Yo sólo busco derrotarte a ti, Fobos. Tú has asesinado a un caballero de Atenea; Elnath de Tauro— dijo Cástor de Altar señalándolo con el dedo. — ¿Estarás a la altura o serás uno mas derrotado tan fácilmente?

Fobos sonrió.  
— Tu arrogancia…será tu fin, caballero de plata— exclama Fobos, quitándose la capa blanca que tenia puesta, revelando su armadura escarlata y colocándose el casco que ocultaba su rostro y dejaba al descubierto sus ojos grises, tornándose un rojo sangre.  
Polideuco estaba preocupado por el exceso de confianza de su hermano gemelo.  
Fobos extendió los brazos y acumula todo el cosmos, rodeándose de un aura rojo.  
— ¡Puño del miedo!— Fobos extendió un puño donde una energía cósmica se dispara en forma cónica. Cástor esquiva.  
— ¡Explosión Galáctica!— Cástor estalla su cosmos arrasando la mitad del coliseo. El ataque no resultó efectivo contra Fobos.  
— ¡Sombras tenebrosas!— Cástor no pudo escapar. Recibe de lleno el ataque, cayendo de cabeza al suelo. Se levanta y se limpia el polvo.

Fobos extiende un dedo y Cástor se lanza al ataque.  
— ¡Espérate, Cástor!— gritó Polideuco pero su hermano no lo escuchó. Con el puño extendido, el caballero de plata iba a embestir a Fobos y una luz morada sale disparada hacia la frente de Cástor de Altar y cae al suelo.  
— Miedo— susurró Fobos acercándose a Cástor de Altar, arrodillado y con la mirada perdida. El santo de Atena empezó a temblar.  
— Ahora…es cuando tienes pesadillas— susurró Fobos, esbozando una sonrisa maléfica, oculta bajo una máscara. Cástor gritó, agarrándose la cabeza.  
— Hasta acá llegó el espectáculo— exclama Leonardo de Cáncer, dando un salto y al caer a la arena, levantó la mano.  
— ¡Ondas Infernales!

Fobos chasca los dedos y desaparece. El ataque del caballero dorado choca contra las escalinatas, haciéndola estallar. Fobos reaparece a su costado, con una esfera púrpura en las manos. Y no pudo evitar el ataque y Leonardo es lanzado contra las escalinatas, hundiéndose en las piedras.  
El ataque sufrido por Cástor sólo fue momentáneo, se levantó y miró con furia a Fobos.  
— ¡Ya te mataré de inmediato!

Fobos lo mira y se quita el casco, lanzándolo a una esquina.  
— Quiero que veas mi cara mientras mueres, sucio caballero de Atenea. Polideuco de Géminis bajó las escalinatas.  
— ¡Sombras Tenebrosas!— gritó Fobos y Cástor llegó justo para propinarle un puñetazo en la cara de Fobos. Se tambaleó y le devuelve el golpe.

Cástor avanzó rápidamente hacia Fobos, que se queda inmóvil y lentamente extiende el dedo, saliendo la luz morada y nuevamente Cástor es envuelto en una visión de pesadillas y temores.  
— ¡No!— Cástor se agarra la cabeza y Polideuco corre para socorrer a su hermano y Fobos no pierde el tiempo. Le agarra del cuello y apoya una mano en su pecho y una explosión del cosmos, atraviesa el pecho del caballero de plata. El cuerpo de Cástor de Altar se eleva por los aires y Polideuco se detiene y ve como si fuese en cámara lenta, el cuerpo inerte de su hermano va cayendo al suelo, en un estrépito, levantado el polvo de la arena.

Inmóvil, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, Polideuco ve el cuerpo de su hermano, inerte.  
— No…no…no— el corazón del santo de Géminis empieza a latir a mil por hora, se acerca al cuerpo de su hermano gemelo y coloca su cabeza en su regazo.— Cástor…no…levántate, hermano.

No tuvo respuesta, el pecho abierto donde brotaba la sangre, los ojos cerrados y el rostro pálido. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo pero la verdad caía como una baldosa en su corazón.  
— ¡No!— gritó Polideuco de Géminis, empujó el cuerpo inerte de su gemelo contra su pecho— ¡Vuelve, Cástor! Por favor— Cerró los ojos y lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas.  
— No te lamentes tanto, caballero dorado de Géminis. Te unirás a él lo más pronto posible— exclamó Fobos, mirando al santo de oro entre el odio y el deleite de la situación que estaba viendo.

Polideuco abre los ojos y mira con odio a Fobos. Se levanta y con el cuerpo de su gemelo en sus brazos, lo lleva a una escalinata donde lo deja.  
— Lo vas a pagar, Fobos. ¡Vengaré la vida de mi hermano!— gritó Polideuco, aumentando su cosmos, la aura dorada empezó a rodear al caballero dorado de la tercera casa del Santuario. Leonardo de Cáncer recién se despertaba del golpe que recibió.

Fobos extendió los brazos pero Polideuco no esperó.  
— ¡Explosión de Galaxias!  
Fobos intentó detener el ataque de Polideuco pero la intensidad y la fuerza empleada, no pudo hacerlo. Recibe el ataque de Polideuco, dejándolo muy débil.

Cae al suelo, con la mitad de su armadura destrozada. Polideuco se acerca a él y lo levanta y lo golpea con una patada certera que lo lanza varios metros.  
Fobos se levanta y extiende un dedo, maltrecho y con rabia.  
— No vas hacerme ese truco barato— dijo Polideuco ásperamente— ¡Satán Imperial!  
Fobos se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada perdida y la boca entre abierta.  
— Ahora veamos…—dijo Polideuco caminando lentamente hasta acercarse a Fobos— Quiero que busques a Ares…y lo mates— dijo Polideuco pero Fobos empezó a crujir los dientes, resistiéndose al dominio.— ¡Es inútil que te resistas!

Aun asi Fobos no se dejó manipular y Polideuco, decepcionado y con odio, volvió a atacarlo.  
— ¡Otra Dimensión!

Y Fobos desapareció. Todo acabó. Polideuco agachó la cabeza. Leonardo de Cancer se levantó y dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de Cástor de Altar. Se acercó a su compañero dorado.  
— Lo siento mucho, Polideuco— dijo el caballero dorado.  
Polideuco de Géminis se dio la vuelta y se dirigió donde estaba su hermano. Lo levantó y miró por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero dorado.  
— Te puedes retirar, Leonardo. Regresa al combate.  
— No voy a abandonar a mi compañero de armas…en un momento de dolor.

Polideuco volvió la mirada hacia el horizonte.  
— Gracias…por acompañarme— musitó y avanza hacia un lugar donde enterrar a su gemelo, seguido de Leonardo de Cáncer.


	12. Chapter 12

Deimos estaba hincado de rodillas, ante Ares. El Dios de la Guerra estaba muy disgustado. Vestía su armadura roja, con dos grandes colmillos en sus hombreras y su casco de oro con penacho de plumas lo cual se lo coloca en su cabeza, una línea de metal cruzaba el puente de su nariz. Miraba el Santuario, tan cerca de ellos, con su iris tintados de rojo.  
— No estuvieron a la altura de las circunstancias—dijo Ares, con una voz cargada de ira y de manera muy fría.  
— Al fin estas aquí, Ares— Hyoga de Acuario hizo acto de presencia. Ares sonrió y Deimos se levanta y se coloca su casco.  
— Ocúpate de él, Deimos. Yo me haré cargo del Santuario. — dijo Ares y desaparece en un resplandor escarlata.  
Hyoga de Acuario adopta una posición de ataque

Mientras tanto en el Santuario; Kiki de Aries, Shiryu de Libra, Orestes de Leo y Arthur de Capricornio hicieron acto de presencia. Seiya y Nikos de Escorpio les dieron el encuentro en el centro del Santuario, no tan lejos de la Casa de Aries.  
— Todo parece indicar que los makas y legionarios han sido derrotados— dijo Orestes de Leo a sus compañeros dorados que se acercaban. Zavijava aparece en las escaleras, mirando al grupo formado en círculo.  
El lugar tembló, el pisó de piedras se agrieta y los caballeros dorados se apartan y una luz dorada y luego rojiza donde hace su aparición Ares, el Dios de la Guerra; con un escudo de plata en su mano derecha y la izquierda, tocaba el mango de su espada sin desvainar. Miraba a los caballeros dorados, en posición de ataque, sonrió.  
— No esperaba una escolta de bienvenida— se burló Ares mientras desvainaba un poco su espada.  
— ¡Plasma Relámpago!— Orestes de Leo se adelanta y Ares se protege con su escudo y Orestes esquiva por un pelo de su propio ataque que se volvió en contra suya por un rebote.  
— ¡Dragón ascendente!  
— ¡Meteoros de Pegaso!  
Ares se vuelve a cubrir con su escudo y los caballeros de Sagitario y Libra logran esquivarlas.  
Arthur de Capricornio, levantó su mano.  
— ¡Ese escudo ya no te protegerá más! ¡Excalibur!— lanza su ataque Arthur de Capricornio, la luz cortante no hace efecto. Ares acumula su cosmos en su puño.  
— ¡Explosión de Guerra!— y una onda expansiva lanzó a todos por los aires. Zavijava bajó las escalinatas lentamente. Sus compañeros yacían en el suelo.  
— Mi turno Ares. Ya no vas a causar mas daño.— dijo Zavijava de Virgo.  
Ares sonrió.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado, los ataques de Hyoga y Deimos colisionaron, lanzándolos hacia atrás.  
— ¡Te exterminaré y me uniré a Ares para acabar con todo de una vez!— gritó Deimos, fuera de si, ya sin casco.  
— ¡Rayo de Aurora!— lanza Hyoga y Deimos se cubre con ambas manos, congelándose.  
Deimos extiende su palma y energías cósmicas en forma de una rejilla gigante va hacia Hyoga de Acuario de forma rápida. Hyoga va esquivando como puede del ataque de Deimos hasta que recibe uno de lleno. Cae al suelo y su casco rebota hasta perderse de vista. Deimos da un gran salto y aterriza golpeando la espalda del santo de Acuario, en el suelo.  
—Esto es el fin— dijo Deimos levantando ambas manos, donde entre ellas se forma una bola de energía. Hyoga se levanta de forma intempestiva, golpeando su cabeza contra la barbilla de Deimos, perdiendo su concentración y la lengua.  
— ¡Polvo de diamantes!  
Deimos recibe el ataque, cae de rodillas. Con un hillillo de sangre saliéndole de la boca, se vuelve a levantarse y levanta sus manos, formando una bola entre sus palmas y lanza contra Hyoga de Acuario.  
Hyoga se tira a un costado pero no a tiempo, la energía le roza el hombro derecho, provocándole una quemadura. Rueda en el suelo y de un salto se pone de pie.  
Extiende sus piernas, levanta sus brazos y junta sus palmas. La temperatura desciende y Deimos no sabe lo que pasa, empieza a tener un frío espantoso. Hyoga baja los brazos, aún con las palmas juntas.  
— ¡Ejecución Aurora!  
Deimos no pudo esquivarlo. Voló unos metros y cae al suelo, completamente congelado.  
Hyoga cae de rodillas, jadeando.  
— No puedo descansar ahora— pensó el caballero dorado de Acuario, levantándose y empezó a correr, rumbo al Santuario.

Zavijava de Virgo nuevamente lanzó otro de sus ataques lo cual Ares lo repele con su escudo.  
— ¡Revolución de polvo estelar!— ataca el pelirrojo caballero de Aries.

Ares se protege con su escudo y el ataque se va contra Kiki, que con su muro de cristal a tiempo, no paso mucho apuro.

Zavijava juntó las palmas de sus manos y Ares se fue acercando. El caballero de Virgo abrió los ojos, Ares se detuvo, imposibilitado de seguir avanzando.  
— Tesoro del Cielo— dijo Zavijava de Virgo, suavemente. Ares se llevó la mano a la boca y miró con odio al caballero dorado de Virgo. Zavijava volvió a atacar al dios de la guerra.  
— Capitulación de los Demonios. — dijo Zavijava de Virgo sin inmutarse. Ares desaparece ante todos. Y vuelve a aparecer segundos después con la espada desvainada, totalmente fuera de sí.  
— ¿No pensarás que esas técnicas me derrotarán tan fácilmente?—bramó Ares y levanta la espada.  
— ¡Khan!

La espada de Ares traspasa el escudo del caballero de Virgo de forma horizontal. Zavijava, con los ojos abiertos baja la vista y nota que esta sangrando. Se lleva la mano al abdomen y cae al suelo en un golpe seco.  
— ¡Aguja Escarlata!— se lanza Nikos de Escorpio.  
— ¡Furia Titánica!— Ares, sin voz, grita mediante su cosmos, se lanza con el puño en el aire, chocando con el ataque de Nikos de Escorpio.

El Dios de la Guerra aguantó el ataque de Escorpio pero el caballero dorado no pudo aguantar, cayendo al suelo, con el guantelete dorado hecho trizas.  
Polideuco de Géminis y Leonardo de Cáncer hicieron acto de presencia, a la espalda de Ares.  
— ¡No vas a avanzar mas, Ares!— gritó Leonardo de Cáncer, con la mano levantada. — ¡Ondas Infernales!

Ares se cubre con su escudo de plata, Leonardo esquiva el ataque que se le regresaba.  
— ¡Furia Titánica— lanza Ares y Leonardo se estrella contra la roca saliente del Santuario, luego resbala al suelo.  
— ¡Explosión de Galáctica!

Ares no pudo cubrirse a tiempo y cae al suelo, arrastrándose, perdiendo el casco en el camino. Se levanta, furioso y con el cabello negro en el viento. Polideuco no espera más tiempo y vuelve a atacar.  
— ¡Otra Dimensión!

Ares desaparece nuevamente.  
— Nada mal, Géminis— dijo Ikki de Fénix, con los brazos cruzados, sorprendiendo a todos con su repentina aparición.  
— Vaya…mas gente se une a la fiesta— dijo fríamente el caballero de Géminis.

Ares volvió a aparecer, sonriéndole de forma desagradable.  
— ¡Explosión de Guerra— Ares golpea el puño contra el suelo y una onda expansiva, que nadie puede cubrirse, empuja a todos hacia atrás. Polideuco se estrella contra columnas, derrumbándolas.  
Ares se acerca donde esta Ikki de Fénix, que lo miraba desafiante. En ese momento hace acto de presencia los dos santos dorados faltantes: Hyoga de Acuario y Alrisha de Piscis.

Ikki ataca a Ares con las Alas ardientes del Fénix, lo cual se cubre con su escudo de plata. El ataque de Ikki rebota y el caballero de bronce rueda por el suelo para evitar ser golpeado contra su propia técnica.

Alrisha de Piscis aprovecha el momento para contraatacar lanzándole miles de rosas contra Ares.

Seiya extiende su brazo derecho en donde aparece su arco de oro y el otro brazo, se lleva a la espalda, apareciendo en un resplandor, la flecha pero no la que fue bendecida por Atenea. Tensa el arco y dispara.

Ares a tiempo logra cubrirse con el escudo, estampándose la flecha dorada. Seiya baja el arco, frustrado.  
— ¡Ejecución Aurora!  
— ¡Rosas Pirañas!

Ares desaparece en un resplandor dorado para luego aparecer a la espalda de Hyoga de Acuario. El caballero dorado se gira y recibe un fuerte golpe en el abdomen mientras Alrisha saca una flor blanca pero Ares la golpea con su escudo, cayendo de espaldas; muy aturdida.

Luego de eso, Ares empezó a sentir un cosmos, se gira y ve a Arthur de Capricornio, de pie. El caballero de Oro elevaba su cosmos, el cosmos que sintió Ares residía en el brazo del caballero de Capricornio.

Ikki de Fénix, que miraba la contienda se acerca a Seiya.  
— ¿Tienes algún truco bajo la manga, Seiya?  
— Si, pero necesito que lo mantengan ocupado— dijo Seiya, levantando su arco y con la otra mano, sacó la flecha bendecida por Atenea.  
Arthur de Capricornio elevó sus cosmos y levantó su brazo. Ares levanta su espada y se lanza contra el santo de Capricornio. Chocan.  
Ares esta muy sorprendido, el choque no provocó ningun daño al caballero dorado de Capricornio. Ares levanta su espada y Arthur hace lo mismo con su brazo.  
— ¡Excalibur!

La espada de Ares y el brazo de Arthur chocaron nuevamente, pero esta vez, la espada de Ares se partió en dos, provocando la mirada de sorpresa del Dios de la Guerra. El brazo de Arthur empezó a brillar con un resplandor dorado.

Polideuco, Leonardo, Alrisha, Hyoga, Shiryu, Orestes y Nikos se levantaron y empezaron a rodear a Ares.  
— Es hora de terminar con esto, Ares— dijo Atenea, bajando las escaleras de la primera casa del Santuario, sorprendiendo a los caballeros dorados y a Ikki. Seiya se giró.  
— ¡Atenea!  
Ares la miró y botó la espada rota y sonrió.  
Seiya tensa el arco, Kiki se coloca delante de Saori Atenea.  
— Era hora que te aparecieras. Ahora es mas fácil de matarte. — dijo Ares.  
— Eso no lo vamos a permitir— dijo Shiryu de Libra.

Seiya eleva su cosmos, un aura dorada lo envuelve y dispara la flecha.  
— ¡Por Atenea!— grita el caballero de Sagitario.

Ares levanta su escudo para protegerse de la flecha dorada.  
La flecha atraviesa el escudo, formando grietas y explota ante la sorpresa del dios de la guerra.  
Baja la vista y ve la flecha incrustada en su pecho, con un resplandor dorado.  
— ¿Cómo?  
— Esta flecha ha sido bendecida por nuestra diosa Atenea. — dijo el caballero de Sagitario.  
Ares abre los ojos y cae de rodillas.  
— ¡No!— bramó Ares mientras que la flecha se hunde por completo y desaparece en una explosión de luz.  
— Ya todo terminó. — dijo Kiki levantando su vista al cielo, antes rojo ahora volviendo a su color celeste característico.

—o—

**1 día después de la derrota de Ares.**

— ¡Shan! ¿Estas listo?— exclama Shun de Andrómeda en la puerta de su casa, con un traje beige y listo para entrenar con su hijo.  
— ¡Ya voy papá!— dijo Shan saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose donde estaba su padre.  
— ¡Ya regresamos, June!— dijo Shun antes de cerrar la puerta y escuchar la afirmación de su esposa. Caminaron hasta llegar a un valle pero alguien ya estaba ahí.  
— ¿Hermano?— dijo Shun. — ¿Qué haces aquí?  
— Visitando a mi hermano— dijo Ikki y Shun sonrió.  
— ¡Tío Ikki! ¿Entrenarás con nosotros?— dijo Shan.  
Ikki miró a su sobrino y sonrió.  
— Claro que si.

En otro lado del Santuario, Shaina de Ofiuco se recostó en un árbol. Tenía un brazo bajo un cabestrillo, una lesión sufrida ante su batalla ante Enio. Necesitaba descansar y reordenar sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos.  
— Recuerdo este lugar.  
Shaina abre los ojos y se gira para ver a Seiya, de pie, con el hombro reclinado en el árbol.  
— Yo también. Aquí nos conocimos. Tú perseguías a un conejo.  
Seiya sonrió con un aire nostálgico y se recuesta al lado de Shaina.  
— Y yo te curé de tus heridas de tu duro entrenamiento. — dijo Seiya pasando su mano suavemente sobre el brazo en cabestrillo de Shaina.  
— Si hubiera sabido que Enio…  
— Olvídalo, Seiya. Lesiones peores he sufrido. — dijo Shaina quitándole importancia mientras se retiraba la mascara y recuesta bajo el brazo del caballero de Sagitario.  
Seiya pasa su mano sobre la cabellera verde de la amazona de Ofiuco y alza la vista hacia el cielo azul donde las nubes pasaban lentamente y las hojas del arbol donde estaba reclinado con Shaina, tapaba la luz solar.

Kiki de Aries estaba muy ocupado reparando algunas armaduras deterioradas incluyendo la armadura dorada de Escorpio. Sintió un cosmos, un cosmos muy familiar, algo que no sentía desde hace mucho. Giró su vista hacia la entrada donde estaba una sombra con un aura dorada. Kiki se levanta y camina hacia la sombra.  
— Lo has hecho bien, Kiki— la sombra se giró y Kiki observó el rostro de su maestro, bajo una capucha blanca donde le sonreía.  
— Muchas gracias, Maestro— dijo Kiki— lo hecho de menos.  
Mu suspiró y miró al horizonte.  
— Yo siempre viviré en ti, Kiki. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Yo sé muy bien que serás un gran caballero dorado de Aries— dijo Mu y avanzó hacia afuera de la casa— Adiós Kiki— y desapareció bajo los rayos solares.  
— Adiós, Maestro— dijo Kiki, sonriendo.


End file.
